Ten Years Later
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Coach Bobby Finstock volunteered to help out with the class of 2012's ten year class reunion. He meets up with a few of his former students and gets caught up on their lives. Fluffy. One-shot.


Bobby Finstock had been coaching at Beacon Hills High School for the better part of this century. He'd seen a lot of kids come and go, but if he had to pick a favorite, the class of 2012 held a special place in his heart. Sure, there were a few that he wish he could forget about (looking at you, Greenberg), but for the most part, he loved those weirdos. Yeah, they may not have been the best at actually coming to school, but they sure had a lot of heart.

That was why he had volunteered to help host their ten year reunion. He wanted to see how their lives actually turned out once they were beyond the walls of the high school. He was especially curious about Scott McCall's pack...that's what they had called themselves, right? He swore he'd overheard it at one point or another. The group that consisted of the former team captain and his spastic best friend, the genius girl and the girl that was not book smart at all (and kind of scared him). There were a few others, he was sure of it, but he wasn't so sure they actually finished school.

By the end of their senior year, he remembered them hanging with a few kids a couple of grades below them. One of them, Liam Dunbar, turned into his assistant coach while he was going to college. Once he graduated though, he took a coaching job at Devenford Prep. Finstock still saw him at the occasional game, where they trash-talked each other before Beacon Hills inevitably lost, and Finstock would tell Liam that he told his kids to go easy on the other team. To which, Liam would respond that he told his team the same thing. They would hold their glares for a moment, before laughing and going in for a man-hug, telling the other that it was good to see them.

They never actually caught each other up on their lives. Not until the last game they had. After halftime, Finstock noticed Liam spent the rest of the game with a little boy on his shoulders. He was wearing a miniature Devenford Prep jersey. Their banter routine was broken, when Finstock walked up and said, "Wow, these kids keep getting younger and younger, I swear."

Liam laughed and raised his eyes up as he felt the little boy begin to squirm. "This is my son, Ty."

"You have a kid?" Coach seemed almost in awe.

"Yeah." Liam told him with a smile as he lifted the little boy off of his shoulders, the baseball hat he was wearing falling in the process. "For about three years now." Without missing a beat, he lowered the boy to the ground, head first. Ty reached out and grabbed his father's hat, and Liam lifted him back up, so the three year-old could place it lopsidedly back on his head. It looked rehearsed. It must have been a regular occurrence.

"I've got one of them too." Finstock motioned to Ty.

"Really?" Liam asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah...except mine's a girl. She's 7 now. Lives with her mom most of the time, but I see her when I can."

"A girl, huh? I'm going to have one of those in a couple of months."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Any advice?"

Coach sighed. "As annoying as they may be, enjoy the dolls and the tea parties while they last. Jessy's already starting to outgrow them.

Liam nodded. "Good to know."

"You know..." Coach began. "We should actually talk more often."

Liam nodded. "I agree."

Coach turned to walk away, but then quickly turned back. "Oh, and by the way. I told my kids to go easy on you guys."

"Really?" Liam asked. "Because I told mine the same thing."

Coach Finstock never saw the older kids, and wondered if they even lived in Beacon Hills anymore. Well, he _had_ seen Scott McCall a couple of years ago, but, again, they didn't really catch up. To be honest, it hadn't occurred to him that he had actually seen Scott until several days later.

He'd run into the animal clinic in a panic. Jessy had been getting over a cold while she was at his house, and he'd left her medicine on the kitchen table. He was just getting back home from bringing her back to her mother's house, when his ex called to him know the medicine had not made it home with her daughter. Finstock sighed. He remembered exactly where it had been, and walked into the kitchen to find the (now empty) bottle tipped over and Daisy, the puppy he'd gotten for Jessy for her fifth birthday, laying down next to the table.

"Daisy!" Finstock yelled. "What the hell did you do, you dumb dog!" The normally bouncy puppy was acting very lethargic. The coach scooped her up and broke several traffic laws on the way to the Clinic."Don't you dare die on me!" He pleaded with the pup. When he got to the clinic, he thought the vet in front of him looked familiar, but he didn't have to time to figure out why.

"What-" The man had started before Coach cut him off.

"Please! You have to help me! My dog drank my daughter's cold medicine and I don't know what to do!"

The vet quickly took the dog out of Coach's hands and into the backroom just as a dark-skinned man passed him coming out.

"We'll take care of her." He assured Finstock and went to join the other vet. Finstock sat down and at some point, he came back again to tell him that Daisy was going to be just fine, but she would need to stay with them for a couple of days.

Finstock returned a few days later with Jessy in tow to pick Daisy up from the "Doggy doctors."

"Here you are." The man, that Finstock later learned was Dr. Deaton, said as he got down to Jessy's level and presented her puppy to her. "Dr. McCall took extra special care of her. Daisy began to lick the little girl's face and Jessy giggled. "It looks like she missed you."

"Wait...did you say, McCall?" Finstock asked.

Deaton nodded and smiled. "He said he knew you."

"I knew he looked familiar! I used to coach him. Is he here? Can I talk to him?"

"He's not here. He's at a wedding, but I'll let him know that you said 'Hello'."

Coach never did find out whose wedding Scott had gone to. He wasn't sure why he cared.

Finstock had been responsible for the manning the welcome table for the first half hour, then he was asked to grab bags of ice out of the cafeteria freezer. The reunion was being held in the gym, and it was bringing back all sorts of memories of chaperoning dances. After his daughter turned one, he could no longer allow himself to chaperon. Every girl reminded him of Jessy and he knew what all of those boys were thinking about. It truly terrified him.

When Finstock was asked to get the ice, McCall hadn't shown up yet-nor had any of his friends. Coach had to admit, he was slightly disappointed.

As he made his way back to the drink table, carrying four bags of ice in front of him, he bumped into someone. The whole thing happened in slow motion as he saw the bags falling to the floor. Two hands suddenly reached out and caught all four bags before hitting the ground.

"So sorry!" The person had exclaimed.

"McCall?!" Finstock questioned.

Scott finally looked up and realized who he'd bumped into. "Oh, hey, Coach!"

"Still have those lightening fast reflexes, I see."

Scott blushed. "Yeah...uh where are these going?"

"Drink table." Finstock pointed and led Scott over there.

"So, how's Daisy? I haven't seen her in awhile. Deaton tells me when you bring her in, I'm just never there when you do."

"She's annoying as hell, but she makes Jessy happy, so I guess I can't complain."

"Jessy's your daughter, right?"

'Yeah. You can just drop the ice right there." Scott did as he was asked.

"I didn't know you had a daughter until you came into the clinic that day."

"Yeah. Life just kind of sneaks up on you like that. What about you? Do you have any?"

"Daughters?"

"Well," Coach shrugged. "Kids in general."

Scott chuckled. "Uh..no...not yet. Right now I'm just good ole Uncle Scott. Liam said you met Ty."

"Yeah, cute kid."

"He's a mess." Scott shook his head.

"Takes after his dad that way I'm sure." Scott nodded and laughed. "Oh, he told me he was going to have a girl soon. Has that happened yet?"

"Last week. They named her Hannah."

"If you see him, tell him I said 'Congrats'."

Scott nodded. "I will."

"So, uh... are the rest of your friends here?"

Scott shook his head. "Not yet, bu they're supposed to be. We haven't seen each other in a long time. The last time we were together was Mason and Corey's wedding a couple of years ago."

"Aha! So, that's the wedding you were at when I came back to pick Daisy up that time."

"No." Scott shook his head as he thought about what Coach was talking about. Mason and Corey were already married then. I think that must have been my mom's wedding."

"Oh! Your mom finally got remarried?"

"Yeah...to my ex-girlfriend's dad."

"Well, that can't be awkward."

Scott shook his head. "It's not. She got married to Allison Argent's father."Allison Argent. Why did that name sound familiar? "And you know...she's been dead for almost twelve years...so..."

"Oh right." He said solemnly, suddenly remembering the girl's unexpected death."Did they ever catch the guy who did it?" From what he remembered it was a mugging gone wrong.

"Yeah, we got him." Coach cocked his head and wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Uh..and by 'we', I mean 'they' obviously. You know...the police department." Scott's phone made a noise and he picked it up and looked at it, a smile forming on his face. "It was great catching up with you, Coach. Let me know next time you bring Jessy with you to the clinic. I'll make sure I'm there. I'd love to meet her."

Finstock nodded as he watched Scott run off. So, Mason and Corey were married. He remembered them. Coach smiled and softly pumped his fist. "Go gays." He whispered.

He finished pouring the ice into the cooler, before being alerted that the pizza had made it there. He walked outside to meet the delivery guy and pay him for the pizza. There were at least 20 pies in front of him.

"Here, let us help you." He heard a voice next to him.

"Lahey?!"Finstock asked in surprise.

"Hey, Coach." Isaac smiled as he took about 10 pizzas in his hands.

"What are you doing here? You didn't graduate from here."

"He's my date." Finstock heard from the other side and turned to see Malia Tate carrying five boxes. "Where do these go?" Finstock grabbed the other five boxes.

"Uh, follow me." Coach led them back to the drink table where they set up the pizzas and people immediately began to crowd around them. "Thanks." Finstock told them, once they were all able to get out of the hungry mob that had formed around them.

"No problem." Isaac told him as he put an arm around Malia's waist.

"So, you're her date?"

"Well," Malia shrugged. "He's a little more than that."

"I'm her husband. I decided to come with her because I haven't been here since I left in the middle of junior year. It's nice to see everybody again."

"How long have you been married for?"

"Almost five years." Malia told him as she rested her head on Isaac's shoulder.

"Congratulations! Are you living in Beacon Hills?"

"Europe." Isaac told him. "I'm pretty high up in a French company, but we're looking at possibly opening an American branch. So, if we do that, we may be moving back soon."

"It's going to have to be really soon or not for a long time. I'm about four months pregnant, so soon I won't be able to fly and I'm not taking a boat back to America. And, I'm not going to go on some long ass flight with a newborn. They're going to be at least two." This was obviously a conversation that the two of them had before, and one that Malia had very strong feelings about.

Finstock nodded. "Yeah...absolutely. You don't want to be the target of an entire plane's frustration. Believe me, sometimes you can do everything in the book and they just. Won't. Stop. Crying."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Isaac laughed.

Coach nodded. "Well, you know."

Malia looked off and her eyes brightened "Scott!" She yelled and ran toward the dark-haired boy.

"Is she still..." Coach began as he looked back at Isaac. "Intense?"

"Oh yeah." Isaac nodded.

"I think she growled at me once."

Isaac laughed. "She growls at me everyday." Finstock chuckled. "I'm going to go say 'Hi' to Scott. It was good to see you."

"You too. Glad you're so successful. Don't tell anybody I said this, but I always kind of worried about you."

"I'll admit, childhood to teenage years weren't the best, but it got better."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Isaac waved and walked away.

Coach watched him walk away and sighed, then turned around to face the food again.

"Stilinski?"

Stiles looked up in surprise. He had two plates and he was piling them both with pizza.

"Oh, hey Coach!" He greeted the man, a wide smile forming on his lips.

"Save some for everyone else."

Stiles looked down at the two plates in his hand, "Oh! One of these isn't for me."

"I'm sure." Coach said skeptically.

"No, really I-"

Finstock put a hand up. "I don't want to know." Stiles nodded and Finstock grabbed a plate. He helped set everything up; he deserved some pizza too, dammit. "So, I saw McCall earlier. He said you guys hadn't seen each other in years. I thought you were inseparable."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Yeah, well life happens."

"I was just saying the same thing."

"I work in the FBI. I'm actually stationed in New York so, I don't make it out to California very often."

"The FBI? Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"So like...if I ever needed any help..."

Stiles gave him a skeptic look. "It would depend on what kind of help you were talking about."

Coach nodded. "Good to know."

"Stiles!" A panicked look momentarily passed over his face. "What the hell is taking so long! I'm starving!"

"This is for you." He said sweetly, handing one of the plates to the tiny, but heavily pregnant red-head. "I was just talking to-"

She looked up, "Oh, Coach Finstock! Hi!"

"Lydia Martin?"

"Martin? Wow... It's been awhile since I've been called that." She shared a look with Stiles and laughed.

"Well, what do people call you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Uh..." Stiles looked at the coach in confusion. "Stilinski. Coach, we've been married for like 8 years."

"What?! How did I not know that?"

"My mom said she told you."

"To be honest, kid. The past 8 years have been a blur." They nodded and he motioned to her belly. "So, is this your first?"

"Third." They answered simultaneously.

"Wow."

"Yeah, but this is our first girl." Stiles smiled.

"Liam Dunbar just had a girl."

"I heard!" Stiles told him.

"We're going to see her tomorrow before starting the trek back to New York."

Stiles shuddered. "Driving cross-country with an almost 8 year-old and a three year-old."

"Eight?" Coach asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yeah..." Lydia said slowly. "There was a reason we got married while we were still in school."

"Not that we wouldn't have gotten married anyway." Stiles quickly added. "We were already engaged, but Noah kind of sped things up a bit."

"So we waited awhile before having Connor."

"I'm beginning to regret that decision." Stiles made a face.

Lydia explained, "He just got potty trained. So, we have to stop every hour."

"Well, to be fair. Connor would only need to stop every two hours. Every other hour we have to stop because you have a human being pressing against your bladder."

Lydia pointed. "True. Speaking of which..." She handed her plate back to Stiles. "I'll be right back. "It was nice catching up with you Coach Finstock."

"You too, Lydia." Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Stiles. "I would never admit it back then, but I was always rooting for the two of you to get together."

Stiles blushed. "I think everyone was. It just took Lydia a little longer to catch on. But it all worked out in the end."

"What does she do?"

"She's a professor at NYU."

"Nice! That doesn't surprise me at all."

"But me being in the FBI did?"

Coach shrugged. "You were always so jumpy and had no ability to focus."

Stiles shrugged. "Things change."

"That they do."

About an hour later, Finstock had met up with Greenberg who was married to a model. A _male_ model, (which in retrospect was not surprising at all- Go gays!) and the slideshow was about to start. Scott McCall and his crew stood at the back of the room and when the lights dimmed, Coach saw them sneak out. He followed them out of curiosity, and also because trouble followed them around back in high school, and even though they seemed to have matured, he wouldn't put it past them to try something tonight.

They went to the library and Coach stood at the door as they went to a seemingly random bookshelf.

"She should be here." Stiles said softly.

Lydia rested her hand on her stomach and leaned her head against his shoulder. "She is."

Finstock didn't know who exactly they were talking about, but he could take a guess. He quietly slipped back out so that they could have their moment alone.

A couple of months later, it was time to bring Daisy in for her shots.

"Is Dr. McCall here?" Jessy asked as soon as they walked into the clinic. She asked every time they came in, ever since Dr. Deaton had told her it was Scott that saved her puppy's life.

Deaton smiled. "Actually, he just got back from lunch. Give me a moment."

"Daddy, he's here!" Jessy turned to look at her father, a huge smile on her face.

"I know." Finstock smiled.

"I heard someone was asking for me." Scott said as he came out into the waiting area. Daisy let out a happy bark and ran up to Scott, who crouched down to pet the animal. "Daisy! Well, I'm happy to see you too." Scott looked up and saw Coach Finstock and then looked to the little girl. "You must be Jessy."

"Are you Dr. McCall?"

Scott nodded. "That's me." Jessy looked back at her father, who gave her small nod and she walked over to Scott and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for saving Daisy." Scott hugged her back as Daisy playfully jumped between them.

"It was my pleasure." Finstock saw the way his little girl looked at Scott. Like he was a superhero, but somewhere in back of his mind, Finstock knew he had always been a superhero. He couldn't give you any one particular instance where Scott McCall had saved his life. He just knew that he had.

"Stiles and Lydia had their baby." Scott told Finstock when he came back to pick Daisy up without his daughter.

"Really?" Coach smiled happily.

Scott nodded. "They named her Allison."

Coach nodded. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
